The present invention relates to an industrial spray gun cup structure, and more particularly to an industrial spray gun cup structure which can be conveniently adjusted without loosening or leakage.
FIG. 6 shows an existing spray gun cup connector 9 composed of a guide pipe 91, a fastening nut 92, a connector 93 and a coupler 94 of a spray gun (not shown). The guide pipe 91 is formed with a flange 911. By means of rotating the fastening nut 92, the angle contained by the cup 95 and the spray gun can be adjusted.
When adjusting the angle of the spray gun, the fastening nut 92 is rotated about the flange 911 so as to change the angle of the cup 95. However, when rotating the fastening nut 92, it is necessary to hold other portions still so as to avoid rotation and loosening of other portions. This is inconvenient for a user. In the case that the user directly holds and rotate the cup 95, the other portions, such as the connection between the guide pipe 91 and the connector 93 will be rotated and loosened. This will take place even the connection is painted with a leakproof adhesive. As a result, a leakage will happen at the cup 95 or even the entire cup 95 will be tilted down.
FIG. 7 shows an existing industrial spray gun cup 95 which has a filling port 951 at the top. A cover body 96 is fitted with the top of the cup 95 for sealing the filling port 951. In use, it is necessary to frequently fill material into the cup 95 so as to avoid over-loading of the cup 95 which will affect the work. Therefore, the cover body 96 is frequently opened and closed. In the case that the cover body 96 is too loosely fitted with the cup 95, the cover body 96 tends to detach from the cup 95 or the paint material is likely to leak from the cup 95. In the case of too tight fit, it is uneasy to open the cover body 96. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to use the spray gun and the precision of the cover body 96 and the cup 95 must be strictly required.
In addition, the paint material containing the adhesive tends to attach to the cup 95 and the cover body 96. Once the cover body 96 is adhered to the cup 95, it will be more uneasy to pull open the cover body 96.